


Obsession is Blind

by ksgmts



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, M/M, There's plot??, slightly dark
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-04 10:25:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11553249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ksgmts/pseuds/ksgmts
Summary: Sometimes you never know what falling in love can do to your mind....





	1. Confused

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Hello! This is Isa and this is my first fanfic that I wrote (pls be gentle with me ye)

Lee Dong Min; the most perfect student anyone could ever ask for (or what any teacher could ever ask for). Kind, smart, diligent, good looking and upright. The class representative and the kind of person that everyone looked up to. He was raised well, his social life is more than enough and he doesn’t seem to have difficulties with his academics so there wouldn’t be any problem in his life. Except for one.

 

And that is Moon Bin.

 

However, it isn’t just Bin that he has problems with. Dong Min just hates delinquents in general. He has always detested people who have twisted minds and who think they could just do whatever they want, including causing trouble to others. Dong Min thinks Bin is that kind of person. According to rumors, Bin beats up people for fun. He has apparently beaten up a kid on the first day of school. And, coincidentally, that person that Dong Min hates so much, has, for the past 2 weeks, sat right next to him in class. Desk to desk. And was just there, taking a nap during class.

 

_Really. Why bother coming to school if you're just going to sleep and waste time?_

 

Dong Min grumbles in his mind. Ever since he heard the rumors, he hasn't been feeling good whenever he enters the classroom knowing that Bin will be there sitting beside him. He had tried his best to avoid him and he’s been doing that ever since. He thought that would always be the case but today, he had enough.

 

When the bell chimed Dong Min turned to his left and glared at the still sleeping Bin sitting beside him. He had the urge to stand up, yell at him and beat the living hell out of him. As much as he despise him, he has to remain reasonable. But that is Dong Min's biggest flaw. Whenever it involves people with corrupted minds, his blood boils and his mind goes blank.

 

Back in middle school, he had a friend who was a target of bullying. The bullies would always beat him up and do whatever they want to him. By the time Dong Min found out he's getting bullied, his friend had already dropped out of school. What made him angry was not because his friend is getting bullied. It was that the bullies didn't even felt sorry for what they did. Not even a tiny bit of guilt. It felt to them that a kid that just dropped out of school wasn’t a big deal. And it makes his anger rise up even more. Ever since then, Dong Min had despised gangs, delinquents or any people who would do anything that disrupt the lives of innocent students.

 

Dong Min stayed at his spot for a couple of minutes. He’s contemplating whether he should really confront him. At this point he had stopped glaring and started studying his seatmate. Now that he'd calmly looked at him, he noticed that the boy looked harmless when asleep. Even when he's awake, he didn't look that much intimidating like other delinquents that he had met so far. As a matter of fact, when he saw him with his friends in the hallway, they looked like a pretty normal high school student. Dong Min never noticed this before, maybe because he was to busy only seeing the bad side of Bin.

 

"Hey," he called out to him. No answer. "Hey," he said, a little louder this time. Bin still won't budge. Dong Min tapped the boy and called out his name.

 

The boy jolted his head up. "I wasn't sleeping," he exclaimed in defense.

 

"Hey," Dong Min called out to him. Bin turned to him, eyes wide open. He turned to his side and back at him and pointed his finger at himself. Dong Min slowly nodded at him. There's suddenly a bubbly feeling inside him.

 

"Y-yeah? Did I do something wrong? I’m so sorry," He babbled. Bin seemed to have a lot of energy in him despite having his sleep interrupted. Dong Min hasn't noticed it before but the boy has an unexpectedly soft voice. He found it strange considering thugs normally have aggressive voice. But Bin's voice was soft but a little bit clogged. He has an energetic vibe and a soft voice. Is he really the infamous delinquent people talked about?

 

He snapped out of his thoughts and focused on what’s in front of him. "No, I need to talk to you about somethi-" he stopped midway as he sees the looked on the other person's face. Bin's lips are tightly close, eyes wide open as if he's trying to say something. Actually, it was more like he's trying not to smile. Dong Min raised an eyebrow.

 

"What," he asked. "Is there something on my face." He cups his hands around his cheeks.

 

"I-ah, no, I'm sorry," he stuttered. "I was just surprised," he continues, "that the famous Lee Dong Min is talking to me and making eye contact with me right now. Sitting beside you was already a miracle," He covered his mouth and and giggled. He gasps and apologizes immediately. "I'm sorry you probably find it creepy, right? I'm going to shut up now." Bin lowered his head, ashamed of what he said.

 

A minute of silence until Bin lift up his head just to see Dong Min's mouth hanging half open. He was dumbfounded. He doesn't know how to respond. His mind exploded and he's confused. The way he's acting all innocent and endearing is making him feel weird. Bin is making him feel weird. He feels like he's having second thoughts about his opinion about him. 

 

Bin waved his hand in front of him."Is everything alright?" He looked worried. _No, nothing is alright_. He's not going to get swayed. It still doesn't change the fact the he's sleeping during class and he's wasting his time here. Dong Min snapped out of his thoughts.

 

"Y-you shouldn't sleep in class." He didn't mean to stutter but he did. He tries to sound intimidating but he failed. He stared at Bin and noticed the dejected look on his face. It looked like he just got scolded by his parents. Dong Min felt an ache in his heart. "I mean," he added, now trying to turn completely away from him, "what if the teacher talks about something that's going to appear on the test and you fail? As a class representative, I-I wouldn't like that," he babbled. He doesn't know why he's explaining himself but he didn't like the disheartened look on Bin's face. Dong Min turned to his side and sees the boy brighten up.

 

"It makes me happy that you're worried about me," he beamed. He came to a realization and perked up with an 'Oh' and apologized to Dong Min for being happy right now.

 

He didn't like how his expression is so readable. He didn't like how Bin makes him feel.

 

Dong Min sighed. All the anger that he had before vanished and he just wasted his time feeling that. Talking to Bin seemed to have made Dong Min forget that he was cursing him in his head just a few minutes ago.

 

"Yes. I'm really sorry." He slightly bowed. He lifted his head up, his gaze remaining to the ground. "Since we're already at the point where you're worried about my lifestyle, am I allowed to talk to you from now on?" He sheepishly smiled. Dong Min didn't like how he phrased it but he had nothing to lose from talking to this person.

 

"Suit yourself," he said nonchalantly. Maybe talking to him will help him clarify that Bin is indeed the thug that he despise.

 

 

A week had passed, Dong Min's suspicion only grew bigger. Talking to Bin had relaxed him. The past few days that he spent, glaring and cursing at him in his head had slowly went away. It was like he was his poison as well as his medicine. Bin would make small conversation like how his day went or what food will he have for lunch or he'd talk about his friend's dog and how he couldn't keep them because he's allergic to fur (which Dong Min finds funny) or that he'd talk about his part time job that has late shifts, which explains why he always sleeps during class. He wasn't the kind who blabbers all the time, he seems to know his limit. But when he does talk too much, Dong Min would tell him and he'd apologize and stop immediately. Honestly the stories that he tells him aren’t that much interesting but the way he tells it to Dong Min seems to make him listen to it. It was strange. It was better if Bin had acted according to the rumors. But he’s the complete opposite from what had people said about him. Bin is too nice to be a delinquent but he doesn’t want to admit it. So Dong Min went to his last resort. He didn't want to but he just wants to confirm once and for all.

 

 

"No he's not a part of a gang," Jinwoo, the student council president, blurted out while shuffling the papers. Jinwoo is also Dong Min's closest friend. They have known each other since middle school. Dong Min went to the student council room after school because he knew the student council will be having a meeting and he waited for them to finish. He didn't want to disturb him since he was busy but he really need to know. Dong Min would rely on him when he needs help but not all the time. There are times that Dong Min would rather rely to his self.

 

"I can't believe you waited for me here just to ask me that," he sighed still skimming through the documents.

 

"Then what was that about him beating this person on the first day of school?" He ignored Jinwoo's sigh. Dong Min sat on the couch and leans forward holding his hands together.

 

"Apparently he saw a kid getting cornered-"

 

"And then he beat them up?" Dong Min looked eager. Jinwoo looked up to him and then back to the documents.

 

"No. He was the one that got beat up," he said. "Well nearly."

 

"That doesn't make any sense," he protested. _Then why did the people think he-_

 

"After the fight the bullies stopped coming to school," he interrupted his thoughts. "Thus started the rumor." Dong Min looked surprised. "He wasn't the one who did it though," he added.

 

"How are you so sure?"

 

"Because I know who did it."

 

"Who-"

 

"It doesn't matter. That's not why you came here, right?" Jinwoo put his documents down and gave his full attention to Dong Min. He rest his face on his hand. He saw the sullen look on his friend's. "What happened this time?"

 

"Jinwoo, I," he faced away from him and looked down, "I misunderstood him all by myself and believe in those rumors instead of my own judgement. I knew somewhere inside he's a good person but I refused to believe it." Somewhere when Bin started talking to him, he knew that he was happy. He knew that Bin was kind and that he like talking to him and he enjoyed his company. But he refused all of it because of those stupid rumors. Those stupid rumors which he believed. He felt his self-esteem sink.

 

"I still don't understand why this is getting in to you too much," he shrugged as he leaned back to his chair. "Normally when something like this happen, you would blame the other person for being misunderstood, which, is very immoral of you, by the way.”

 

Dong Min's head whirled at Jinwoo. "Didn't you hear what I just said," he snapped. "I-”

 

"Are you two friends?" He interrupted.

 

"Well no, but-"

 

“Do you know him entirely?”

 

“Well not entirely,”

 

"Then why does it matter? It's not like you're close enough for him to feel betrayed that you think of him that way, right?" Jinwoo whined. Getting slightly irritated as well at the sorry sight of his friend. There was a moment of silent. Jinwoo stared at him and raised an eyebrow. "There’s something else you're not telling me, aren't you?"

 

Dong Min’s eyebrows slightly furrowed. "What do you mean?"

 

Jinwoo leaned at his desk with a gleam in his eyes. Dong Min didn’t like where this is going."You like him, do you?" He blurted out.

 

"What the?! What are you saying," he burst out. Jinwoo grinned as he sees his friend’s face reddened. “I- That- That doesn’t make any sense! Can you stop joking around, please!” He got up and gathered his things. “This is stupid! I’m going home!” He marched his way to the door.

 

Jinwoo stood up to try to stop his friend. “Wait,” he exclaimed. Dong Min stopped hoping that maybe he’ll take him seriously this time. “I think I left my charger at your house. Can you get i-”

 

“Get it yourself!” He slammed the door behind him having enough of Jinwoo’s  rubbish as he walked out the student council room.

 

_Who’s in love? Who is he trying to kid?_

 

He keeps marching and then slows down. Leaving all the issue with Jinwoo aside, at least now, he knew that he’s been misunderstanding him all along. He felt a huge weight lift from him. _I should do everything from the start. I won’t deny him from now on._ Dong Min nod to himself.

 

 

The next day, Dong Min had gone to school like usual. The only thing that was different was his mood. He walked into the classroom, ready to start over with Bin. _Maybe he could asked him to be his friend._ He got excited from the thought. He spotted Bin. He raised his hand and was ready to wave at him.

 

_Do you like him?_

 

Jinwoo’s sentence suddenly popped up in his head. He lowered his hand and proceeded to walk to his designated desk. Bin spotted him.

 

“Morning, Dong Min,” he greeted him with excitement. It made Dong Min happy that, although Bin was always tired during class, he’d always have the energy to talk to him. In fact, it was only Dong Min that he greets with this much excitement and that make him even more happier.

 

“Morning,” he said. He sits to his desk and notices the class will not be starting for 10 minutes. So he uses this chance to talk to Bin. He turns to him and was about to open his mouth but he quickly turned away. And then he turns back to him. “You know,” he called out. Bin turns to him. “I was wondering,” he started, “since we talk a lot and all. And we kinda got off at a bad start,” he mutters, “can we, uhmm, can we maybe, be friends?” Dong Min shuts his eyes scared of being rejected. Bin continues to stare at him and he may have blurted out something along the lines with ‘aren’t we already?’ But he didn’t catch it. “What?”

 

“Sure,” he hummed. Dong Min perked up with his eyes wide open. Bin  is smiling.

 

“Really?” He wanted to make sure he’s not hearing things. He knew deep down Bin wouldn’t refused his friendship but he was still scared. He was scared that maybe Bin has been reading his mind about accusing him with something he didn’t do and resent him for that.

 

“Yeah! I thought we’re already friends though,” he said. Dong Min felt a sharp pang of guilt in his chest at the same time he was also really happy. He smiled.

 

He wasn’t able to catch up what was going on. It happened too fast. He felt both of Bin’s hand cupped to his cheeks. Bin gets close enough just so Dong Min and his face are just a few inch apart.

 

Dong Min blinked. He hasn’t processed what just happened.

 

“This is the first time,” he grinned.

 

“W-what is?”

 

“This the first time I saw you smile,” he replied.

 

“I always smile though,” he raised an eyebrow.

 

“Well yeah, but not to me. Also when you smile it seemed force,” he snorted. “But this one felt genuine,” he added, “I like it.” Bin smiled, his eyes forming into a crescent moon.

 

Dong Min’s eyes glimmer. Bin was right. Dong Min’s smile before was just forced and because during those times, he was still denying Bin. But he doesn’t need to reject him anymore. He felt his face heating up. He doesn’t know which one is the cause of it. He didn’t know if it was because his cheek was cupped between Bin’s hand. Or the fact that Bin adored his smiled. Or that the way Bin’s smile shines brighter than anyone else. Maybe it was all of those.

 

Dong Min was quiet. And then he turned away from Bin’s hand and stood up . “I gotta go,” he said with a straight face.

 

“Huh?” He looked up. Without saying a word,  Dong Min took off.

 

He run in the hallway fast enough to be able to go to the third floor from the second one in just a few minutes. He searches for someone. When he spotted what he was looking for, he immediately ran to the figure and grabbed the shoulder to turn to face him.

 

“What the-” Jinwoo was ready to punch the person who disrupted his morning until he came to face Dong Min, who is out of breathe.

 

“-like him!” Dong Min tries to catch his breathe.

 

“What?”

 

“I like him, Hyung! I like Bin!” 

 

“Well, that was fast."


	2. Screwed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was all good until he loses it...

Dong Min is not easy to please. No matter how much someone wants to be friends with him or to praise him, it’d take a lot of time for him to warm up to them. But Bin is special. A week of only talking to him already found Dong Min falling for him. There was something in Bin that he adored.

 

Three months had passed after Dong Min realized his feelings for Bin. Three whole months without doing anything. When Jinwoo had encouraged him to confess to the other boy, Dong Min squinted his eyes and wrinkles his nose at him, like he said something really stupid but in reality it was him that was the stupid one. He didn’t want to ruin the relationship that he had with Bin. He thought it was better this way.

 

Or was it really?

 

Even though he thought that, deep down, he knew he wanted more. Although their relationship had slightly progressed, it wasn’t the progression that would lead them to dating. They’ve just gotten closer as friends. They started to hang out outside of class, exchanged phone numbers and even call each other by nicknames. Although they have indeed gotten closer, it wasn’t enough. He wanted to be someone special to Bin. He wanted to talk to him more, hold his hand, hug him, or kiss him. Dong Min wanted to be with him day and night. He wanted to be able to call him, his. The more he thought about these things, the closer he was to losing his self.

 

“Minnie!” Bin waved his hands in front of Dong Min’s face.

 

Bin thought it was a hassle to call Dong Min by his name so he gave him a nickname. In exchange, Bin had given Dong Min permission to call him by his nickname, Binnie. His lips curved upwards at the thought that their nicknames were almost the same.

 

Dong Min snapped out of his thoughts and turned to Bin. They were on their way to the cafeteria to eat with Bin’s group. Bin had told Dong Min about how he was a part of a dance group and has been hanging out with those people for a long time now.

 

Dong Min had looked forward to eating lunch at the cafeteria. Usually, Dong Min would go straight to the rooftop to eat by himself. Although he liked socializing with other people, he also liked having time for himself. Meeting Bin seemed to change that too. The thought of eating with Bin always put a smile on Dong Min’s face. Eating with him meant more time he could spend with Bin.

 

He stared at Bin, who was pouting that his friend was not paying attention to him. He held back a grin. “Sorry, what was that again?”

 

“I was telling you about the dog cafe they opened nearby, but I guess you’re thinking about something more important,” he pouted.

 

“Yeah, I was thinking about how you resemble a puppy,” he grinned, pinching one side of Bin’s cheeks. Bin’s face flush with shame. He pulled away from Dong Min’s grasp.

 

“You ignore me then make fun of me, you’re not the Minnie I know anymore.” He crossed his arms. “The Minnie I know used to be so stoic and kind and doesn’t make fun of me.”

 

Dong Min pinched both of his cheeks this time and started playing with it. “Uh-huh,” he giggled.

 

“What are you doing?” He sighed. Bin lost the energy to pretend pouting at Dong Min and just let him play with his face. There was a warm feeling inside him.

 

“What are you guys doing, flirting in the hallway?” A male voice called out. Dong Min and Bin turned around to spot a boy walking towards them. It was Myungjun. He was a year older than the both of them and Bin’s childhood friend. Myungjun is very protective over Bin, especially right after he heard the rumor about him. Bin had introduced Myungjun to Dong Min a few months ago. Apparently Bin had talked a lot to Myungjun about him so it was an easy ticket to a friendship with Myungjun. Dong Min had always wanted to know what kind of things Bin says about him but he doesn’t say a word because it’s embarrassing; which made him want to know more.

 

Myungjun stops in front of them with his arms crossed, raising an eyebrow. Dong Min stared at him then looked at Bin whose face had a slight shade of pink. He quickly pulled his face away from the other’s hand.

 

“W-we’re not flirting!” He yelped.

 

“Sure, and you’re not blushing right now,” the older dismissed.

 

“It’s because you guys keep teasing me!” Bin marched away to the cafeteria leaving the two behind.

 

Myungjun turned to Dong Min. “What’s up with him?”

 

“Dunno,” he shrugged pretending to be innocent.

 

When they arrived at their designated lunch area in the cafeteria, they spotted two enthusiastic freshman. One, telling the other something while the other is listening to it intently. One of them spotted the three and waved their hand.

 

“Hyung, over here!” They called out. The other one turned around and joined them. The two turned out to be Minhyuk and Sanha. They were also good friends with Bin. In fact, Dong Min had known Sanha since middle school. He was his closest junior at that time.

 

“What took you guys so long? We already finished eating,” Sanha whined.

 

“I was gonna buy lunch and then saw these two flirting.” Myungjun pointed at the two.

 

“I said we aren’t!” Bin pouted. Dong Min covered his mouth, trying not to let out a laugh.

 

“Yeah, whatever.” Myungjun smirked. Bin kept on pouting and Dong Min didn’t know how to handle the cuteness. Both Sanha and Minhyuk rolled their eyes not even trying to bother with their nonsense.

 

“Oh, yeah! Have you guys heard?” Sanha said enthusiastically again.

 

“What?” Myungjun said. Sanha glances at Minhyuk and gave him a look that says ‘tell them’. Minhyuk sighed.

 

Minhyuk started telling this story he heard from his relative about how this lady loved her boyfriend so much, she decided to lock him up in the basement so he wouldn’t be able to leave her. Dong Min thought it was absurd to imprison someone just so they couldn’t leave you. _Why would someone even bother to date them if they won’t trust the person?_ He thought to himself.

 

“Woah, that’s really intense! I didn’t know people like that existed,” Myungjun said.

 

“I don’t think it’s real though,” Minhyuk said resting his face on his hand.

 

“But don’t you want to experience that!” Sanha interrupted. “I’d want my girlfriend to lock me up too,” he said with a dreamy expression. Both Myungjun and Minhyuk looked at him with disgust.

 

“I can’t believe I just heard that with my own two ears,” Minhyuk grunted. Dong Min giggled at their silliness.

 

“How bout you Binnie, what do you think?” Dong Min turned around to see Bin stuffing the food, that he bought from the cafeteria, in his mouth and still pouting.

 

“Come on! You’re still sulking?” Myungjun whined.

 

“Im mop palkin po you beabol” Bin said. His mouth was so stuffed with food you could barely understand what he said.

 

“Can you speak human language?” Myungjun mocked. Dong Min covered his mouth to prevent himself from laughing. Bin is too adorable for his own good. Bin continued eating, not bothering to correct himself. “Fine, whatever. You’ll  probably forget about it after you finish eating,” Myungjun shrugged.

 

And he was right. After a couple of bites, Bin gradually relaxed his face and started actually enjoying the food. Bin had always enjoyed the food in the cafeteria. He enjoyed eating food in general. He was all smiles after he finished it, forgetting that he was just pouting a couple minutes ago. That always happens when he eats. Every time he get sulky or slightly angry, he’d always end up happy after eating. Dong Min liked that about Bin.

 

But that was just one of the things Dong Min liked about Bin. As a matter of fact, he liked every bit of him. The way he talked so softly yet you could feel the liveliness of his voice. The way he looked like a cat but smiles like a puppy. The way his body was built but has never hurt a fly. The way he was so soft that Dong Min just wants to squish him and tie him up an-

 

“-crazy,” Jinwoo blurts out. Bin goes straight to his after school dance practice when class ends. So every time the afternoon bell rings, Bin would get up, give Dong Min a quick wave and then take off. Dong Min would go with him to his practice but he didn’t want to be too clingy and as a class representative he also has some things to keep up with(like homework). But today, he had some free time, so he went to the student council to _hang_. By hang, it meant he came to report to Jinwoo about his status with Bin.

 

“I know! It’s crazy,” he exclaimed. “I mean, he’s just so perfect!”

 

“No, I said _you’re_ crazy,” Jinwoo corrected. “I’m going to rephrase what I said 3 months ago,” he clasps his hands together, closes his eyes and breathes in, “You’re NOT allowed to date him anymore.”

 

“Wait, what? That’s definitely the opposite of what you said 3 months ago.”

 

“Well I changed my mind, the you right now is too dangerous for him.”

 

“How is admiring him dangerous? It’s not my fault he’s adorable and soft an-”

 

He stood up and pointed at Dong Min. “That!” He interrupted. “That is why you are dangerous! You’re talking like a creep!” He continued. “What’s with you? I mean, It was fine when you only talk about him. But this! You’ve been acting really weird ever since you realized you like him,” he said sitting back down.

 

“You’re right.” Dong Min gasped. “What is happening to me?” He held his head. He turned at Jinwoo and gave him a pleading look.

 

“Okay, how about you stay away from hi-” Dong Min darkens. “Kidding!” He raised his arm in defense.

 

“Hyung i’m being serious right now,” he complained.

 

“Okay, for now, try to control yourself.” Dong Min didn’t question him. “If something goes wrong just tell me,” he said. Dong Min trusted Jinwoo’s words. He knows that that was the least thing he could do so he nodded in response.

 

_I mean how hard could it be?_

 

 //

 

The next day after school,  Bin had asked Dong Min if he could wait for him. Their practice was cancelled because two of the members had called in sick. Myungjun called bull$#!t but he let it go because he also wanted a break. Bin didn’t have anything to do and he didn’t just want to go straight home. He would have invited Myungjun but apparently he had already made plans. It was the same case as Minhyuk and Sanha. So that gave him his last option, Dong Min.

At first Dong Min didn’t feel good about being the last option. But since it was just the two of them, it didn’t matter anymore. Going out with just the two of them meant that it was a date. At least that’s what he’d like to think.

 

They were on their way to the dog cafe that Bin was getting excited about. It was going to be exciting and they were going to have fun, until they bumped into a couple of thugs on their way. There were two big dudes, at least a centimeter taller than Dong Min, wearing their school uniform. Bin seemed on guard at the sudden encounter and Dong Min noticed it. He didn’t want this to become a big deal so he bowed an apology and was going to walk away until one of the guy grabbed Bin’s arm. Dong Min glared at them. They seem to be older than them but it didn’t matter to him. He was angry. They were going to ruin his ‘date’.

 

“Where do you think you’re going?” One of the guy groaned still holding Bin’s arm. “Do you think i’ll let you off just because one of your friend bowed,” he smirked. “Why don’t the two of you properly apologize.”

 _You were the one who bumped into us! This Jerk!_ Dong Min thought but he wasn’t  going to turn it into a big deal. He didn’t want to look bad in front of Bin. Not today.  He knew that Bin wouldn’t want this either. So both of them shared a glance and bowed.

 

“We’re sorry, we’ll make sure to be careful from now on,” Bin apologized.

 

“Sure, we’ll forgive you,” the other guy smirked, “is that what you think we’re going to say?”

 

Bin raised his head. “Huh?”

 

Before he knew it, the guy’s fist had already collided with his face and he was left sitting on the floor. Dong Min watched the scene with his eyes blown wide open.

 

“I know I’ve seen you somewhere,” the guy started rubbing his fist. “You were the reason one of my boys had stopped coming to school,” he continued. Bin got up and was ready to ignore what the guy just did. He probably thought that he deserved that. Dong Min stared at the bruised they left on Bin’s face.

 

_Binnie’s face._

 

Dong Min’s vision went blank. He turned to the guy and started walking towards him. His hand formed a tight fist.

 

“If I knew It was you, I would’ve- huh?” The guy noticed Dong Min and before he could react, there was a hand around his neck. He was getting choked. “What the-!” He tried to fight him off but the Dong Min’s grip just got stronger. The other guy started yelling at him.

 

The guys started getting off the ground. The other keep yelling at him threatening him to stop. Dong Min couldn’t hear anything. His mind was blank. All he wants is to kill this guy an-

 

“M-Minnie?” Bin stuttered. Dong Min had snapped out and let go of the other quickly. The person started coughing trying to catch his breathe. Dong Min turned to the boy behind him.

 

“This- This isn’t- B-Binnie I-” Before he could finish,  someone had interrupted.

 

“What’s going on here?” Dong Min turned to see Jinwoo looking at them with rage(?) walking towards them.

 

“Shit! It’s the goddamn president! Let’s get the hell out of here,” the thug exclaimed holding the other. Both of them quickly got up and run away. Dong Min and Bin remained at their position ignoring the two troublemakers go. Jinwoo tried to chase them but before he could they were already out of sight.

 

“Goddamnit! That was Young-do and Sung-kyu from class 2,” he barked. “I’m definitely going to make them write an apology letter!” He slowly turns to the two boys who had stayed.

 

Dong Min is still dumbfounded. Bin _hates_ him now _._ He had seen the shameless side of him.

 

“Minnie.” Bin tapped Dong Min by his shoulder and the other jolted. Dong Min staggered away from him, brushing off Bin’s hand and avoided looking into his eyes.

 

“I-I gotta go.” He said and before Bin could stop him, he had run as fast as he could, not even bothering to turn back.

 

Dong Min kept going. He ran as far away as he could. Far from the crowd. Far away from his neighbourhood.

 

Far from Bin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello hello !! It is me, with another chapter!! All I could say is....
> 
> I'm sorry ehe (^o< )  
> Also just to clarify, the one making this fic and the one who's writing "Tame" are two different people :3c

**Author's Note:**

> Was it good? Does it need work? Feel free to leave a comment <3  
> You can also find me in [here](http://kusagl.tumblr.com/)(personal blog) and [here](http://pendoodles.tumblr.com/)  
> [Promoting myself 101]


End file.
